Bickering and A Missing Italy
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: England isn't happy that America is dating Russia and America isn't happy about that... plus, there's one missing Italy. North Italy would never leave without telling Germany or his brother where he was and no one seems to know where he is... (Sorry for any mistakes and I'm working on the seventh chapter, and it will hold Rape/Suggested Rape/Adult Language/Torture.. Review please!)
1. Bickering and a missing Italy

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?!" yelled America.

England looked taken back, "W-well... I just don't think that dating that Communist Bastard is such a great idea." It was true, England didn't think that it was such a great idea for America and Russia to be... a thing... with each other.

England sighed and crossed his arms as America slammed the door shut behind him. "_FUCK YOU_!" England heard America yell as he walked down the hall and out the door. "FINE! BE THAT WAY, YOU DAFT BASTARD!"

He went and sat down on his couch and crossed his legs and frowned. Now, ever since America started to see Russia, it was always about what that _**stupid**_ Communist bastard wwanted. Huh? Why? It can't have been his manners... it could just be about tha' sex... NO! Don't think like that... or else you'll get jealous.

No. America was just acting like a teenage girl in heat... wait... that didn't make any sense... or did it? God! He couldn't think straight while thinking of America. England kicked his feet back on the couch and rested his head on the pillows, one holding the British flag and the other holding an American flag. He remembered years ago, that America had made them when he'd accidentally dropped his tea on England's pillows, staining them.

Russia... Russia... what was soo great about Russia? Why couldn't anyone else see that he was... wack! Wait? Wack? What in the Queen's name? He was thinking like America... not like himself. He hugged the American pillow and closed his eyes. Why was he the only one who didn't trust Russia? He was crazy, though, he only ever acted crazy around England, nobody else... what was he planning? Or was it just that he was jealous? NO! It's not that! It's not... it's...

He shot up suddenly and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell?" He looked around for a second then sighed in relief. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, he'd fallen asleep. He walked into the kitchen and put the dishes up and went to go get him some clean sleeping clothes. While he was on his way to the bathroom, he thought that it would probably do some good if he just go talk to Russia... maybe he was just feeling jealous. He turned the shower on and stripped his clothes.

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm..." It only took him five minutes to shower completely but he felt like staying in a while longer so he sat down and rested his back against the shower wall. The hot water against his skin felt good, it felt relaxing. He tilted his head back against the wall and slightly dozed off, thinking of America. He came to when his hand brushed against his hard member.

He gasped, "Shit!" If only he'd said what was on his mind earlier, that he loved America... but he was always so scared of the possible rejection... he gripped himself and started to pump. His toes curled softly and he softly gasped, "Ahh... hah.. hah.. A-Americ-ca! Hah hah... aha ha... Ahh" He slowly caught his breath and stood up to wash himself again.

As he turned off all the lights in his house, he decided to call Russia, just to see if he could go over for a while, to talk about things. "Things" Yeah, maybe argue a bit and end up fighting alot... again...

"Hey, Russia...yeah, it's England... listen.. I was thinking, could I fly over tomorrow? Why? Well... I guess to talk... maybe I'll find out why everyone likes you but me... and why America likes you soo much... I know that sounds somewhat rude.. I apologize..."

Sounds of moving on the other end of the phone then Russia answered, "_...yeah, I guess so.. I didn't think it was rude, maybe we can finally be able to see eye to eye..." _

England nodded, "Yeah, okay... bye..."

2:31 a.m.

England was awoken suddenly by his phone ringing, he rubbed his eyes and picked it up, "Y-yeah?" He cleared his throat. "Who is this?" He waited for a response, "Germany? What do you want? What time is it? Huh? No sir, I haven't seen Italy... no, he never came over. I just thought you two got tied up and he decided to come over some other time. He hasn't contacted you at all? That's not like him at all... call Spain and Southern Italy... he has to be over there... I'll call France and Canada... yeah, no problem."

He sat up in bed, stretched and yawned, "Italy, what are you doing? Scaring Germany like that?" He asked to no one. "Hey, France, sorry t... oh... can you give the phone over to France then... thanks ma'am..." He sighed and listened to the woman try to wake France up, "_HEY FRANCE! WAKE YA' SLUT ASS UP_!" He didn't know who the woman was, but he liked her already. "Hey France, listen, sorry to wake you, but, is Italy over there by any chance. Germany's trying to get a hold of him for two days and he hasn't answered."

"He isn't over there... okay... i-is that Canada in the back ground? Ask him if he's seen Italy..." _'NO! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM' _"Okay... call Germany and tell him... I'm going over to Russia's place for a couple minutes... no I'm not worried about Italy... my bets are that he's planning a surprise for Germany. Okay, bye."


	2. What's going on?

England looked around and zipped his jacket all the way up. Why was it always snowing and why was it always so freezing cold over here? There had to be at least a warm day... right? Now he remembered why he never liked coming over here. "I wonder if I go back now... I don't have to suffer through the bloody coldness..."

It had taken him some time to get to Russia's place, about two and a half hours, which wasn't near as bad as visiting Germany or even America.

He knocked on the door and while he waited for Russia to answer, he took out his cell-phone and decided to call Germany to see if Italy had went home, or even contacted him.

"Hello, Germany? Yeah, I was just wondering if Italy came home or if you found him yet... No? Something has to be wrong...Italy would never go this long without contacting anyone, even if he were planning on surprising you. I'm at Russia's... I'll ask him while I'm here. Yeah, no problem. Bye."

He hung up just as Russia opened the large door, "Ah, England! You actually came. Half of me thought that you were joking. "

England shook his head, "No, I meant it."

Silence.

"Я прошу прощения... come in, out of this cold." He stepped aside to let England in and shut the door behind him. They both walked into the living room and England stood awkwardly in the hallway as Russia went to sit down one of the many large couches. England was surprised, Russia rearranged this room. It looked incredibly larger than it once had.

"Well, англичанин, are you just going to stand around or are you going to come and sit down, Da?" Russia asked suddenly, bringing England out of his thoughts.

"Ah." He nodded, "Yeah, sorry." England walked over to the couch and sat down. He noticed that the Russian propped his feet upon the coffee table and he immediately thought, 'Rude.' But then he remembered, he wasn't in his home, he was in Russia's, his mannerisms would bound to be different.

Russia offered England a cup of hot coffee to warm his bones, and he decided that it wouldn't hurt before he left. He took a few sips and set the mug down on the small table. "Oh, before I forget."

Russia raised an eyebrow at the small Englishman, "Da?"

"Italy has gone missing."

The Russian shifted his weight, "Oh really? Are you sure he isn't just hiding from Germany so he can have a break." he glanced at the young nation, "Sorta like you used to do when you were younger. When you wanted to hide from America in this large house many years ago?" He chuckled at England's reddening face, "Ah, you're embarrassed?"

England looked away for a second, "N-no.." He looked back, "Look, have you seen the Italian or not? A simple yes or no will do." He crossed his arms.

Russia didn't budge when he answered, "... Of course..." This had surprised England, "R-really? Where? And how recently?"

"A couple hours ago... he was asleep when I let you in."

"He's been here all this time, why hasn't he been answering his cell-phone?" England demanded to know, but Russia didn't answer them, instead he said, "He's been helping me with a little ploy of mine... and now, you can help as well."

"No way am I helping you do anything, I'm going to take Italy home to Germany; he's been extremely worried about him." He stood up and started walking down a random hallway and suddenly stopped. He didn't know where he was going and he had started to feel a bit tired. He shook away the sudden drowsiness and went back to where Russia had sat.

"Russia..." he paused, where did that bloody Russian go.. "Russia! Where'd you go." He remained silent to hear an answer and got one... He heard movement upstairs and he got the feeling that he should just go now and get Germany or someone to come get Italy... his hand mindlessly went down to his back pocket to grab his phone but felt nothing.

He had a mini heart attack as he felt his other pockets and felt nothing... not even his keys or wallet."What that bloody hell?!" He sighed angrily and knew immediately that Russia had them. "Hey, you damned Communist bastard! Give me back my shit!" He walked upstairs and checked in each room. Each room holding various items... some that gave England the creeps. "What?"

He walked into a weapon room and observed the weapons... gross... was that dried blood? He shook his head and walked out of the room, with his hands up, shoulder length. "Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope. I'm not going to be in on of America's little horror movies. I know when I should leave... Italy! If you can hear me. I'll come back with Germany. I'm not staying in this..." he stopped talking as he heard his phone ring.

He followed the sound of ringing and opened the door. "Well, I've just walked into Russia's smut making room." There was an old mattress on the floor and a video camera pointed at it. "This just gets creeper and creeper... I hope Italy hasn't been subject to this..."

He walked inside and stooped down to pick his phone up. One missed call, "America." He decided against calling him back and put the phone in his pocket and stopped as he saw movement in the corner. "Russia, you bastard. Give me back my stuff." He really wished that the light switch worked because it really did seem as though he were in a cheesy American horror movie - sadly to say, those never did end well.


	3. Russia's Deal

England went over to where the rustling sound was heard. "Hey, did you hear me? I said give me back my shit so I can leave." He heard a hiccup, like the kind you'd hear a young one makes when they try to stop crying. "You're not Russia... who are you?" He went over to the corner of the room; which was as filled with junk as well as the other rooms.

"D-don't hurt me... I didn't do anything."

England stopped looking when he heard the plea, "... Italy?!" He went to where he'd heard the voice and found Italy, knees at his chest. He looked like he was hiding, "Italy, are you okay?" he'd asked the most used question and the only one he could think of.

"Uh... no.. not really. I want to go home. I don't like it here." he spoke like a frightened child, and he probably had a reason to... Russia was a monster.

England scooted closer to Italy, "I'll take you home. Germany's been very worried about you. Both Germany and your brother have worked together to find you."

Italy sniffled, "R-really? They aren't fighting?"

"No, they are too busy trying to find you." He smiled softly as he felt Italy smiling. "There we go love, come on." He reached out and grabbed Italy's hand and pulled him out into what little light filled the room.

"Ahh... you found him. Excellent! Now, we can all play a wonderful game!" called a cheerful, yet bone chilling voice. Russia had walked into the room and was just turning the video camera on and was pointing it at the two smaller nations. "Italy, SIT!"

Italy sat down almost immediately, almost pulling England down with him. "Ah, very good. Look Germany, I've made him oh so obedient in just a short time. You should be proud of him." He spoke to the video camera and England crossed his arms.

"You bloody pervert!"

"Ah, now that's no way to talk to me." He paused and looked at Italy, then back at England. "I have a proposition, I'll let you both go... only if..." he was cut off by Italy, "O-only what?"

He smirked and answered immediately, "If England has sex with you... for the camera here." Italy made a sound, as if he was opposing the offer, but didn't say anything. Maybe he was thinking about it... he really wanted to go back home_... into Germany's warm embrace, his kisses, his warm bed..._ Italy looked up at England.

_"No Fucking Way Will That Ever Happen!" _yelled England. "Are you fucking crazy? I'm not having sex with him, in front of you, in front of that bloody camera, and especially not for whoever's going to watch this. And I wouldn't ever do that to Germany. He loves Italy."

Russia laughed, "Of course, and America loves you. Why do you think I choose him... to get to you. I got close to Germany for a while, to get to Italy."

"Why?"

"Why? To destroy the larger nations. Well... to start anyways. Once America and Germany are out of the picture, I'll work on China, after I've gotten to that pervert of a nation, France." He looked smug and he sat the camera back to where it originally sat and went to lock the door.

He turned on a couple lamps and walked over to Italy and England and kicked England in his knee, causing England to cry out in surprise and in pain and he grabbed Russia's shirt to keep himself up.

"Does that hurt Englishman?"

"What do you fucking think?!"

Russia looked at Italy, "The offer still stands... you two can still fuck each other and I'll let you two leave... you can go back to your Germany, Italy and I won't show the tape to him... he'll still think that you're perfect. That you're... innocent."

"R-really! You promise?!" He asked hopeful that Russia was being truthful.

Russia nodded, "Of course."

There was silence in the room as Italy stood up, "O-okay... I'll do it... I just want to go back to Germany." He looked at England and then at Russia.

"Great."

England looked conflicted, "W-wha... what? No way." He tried to back away but Russia pinned his hands behind his back.

"What do I have to do with England? I'll do anything."

Russia thought for a moment, actually a bit surprised that Italy had taken the offer, "Blow him. I'm sure he needs a good BJ anyways." He kept a tight grip on England's arms as he struggled to get away, "Italy, don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry! But, I'll do anything to leave... Germany won't see this, but I'll always feel guilty about it." He sat on his knees and unzipped England's pants and pulled his dick out.

"Italy don't you d...mmpphh" He said and was cut off by Russia covering his mouth and Italy gripped England's pants and pumped England until he started to get hard and Italy hesitated and looked away for a minute. _'I don't want to do this..' _He turned back quickly and started to suck England off.

England's face turned red and he closed his eyes; Italy kept on sucking and licking and pumping England, making him groan through the hand covering his mouth. Russia chuckled, "You get turned on so easy... Italy is young, da? Does that mean that you get turned on by children? Maybe we could get that young brat involved in this... that little Sealand."

England spoke angrily, though everything was muffled. _"I'm not a fucking pervert! And don't you dare get that child involved in this!" _He closed an eye as he filled Italy's mouth his his seed. Italy coughed and spit it out and looked up at Russia, "T-there... I did it, can I go home now?" He wiped the cum off of his mouth with his sleeve.

Russia pushed England on the mattress, "I said, you to had to fuck, not just sucking the Brit off."

Italy's expression looked grim, "B-but... I can't have sex with him. I'd be cheating on Germany." He looked down.

Russia growled and picked Italy up by his hair, "Fine, if you aren't going to do it willingly, then I'll force you both." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Italy who gasped and scooted away. "Don't shoot... I'll do it."

"Great!" He smiled, but kept the gun out and pointed it at the two nations. England glared at Russia and jumped when Italy climbed on the mattress and started to pull off his shirt. His naked torso held a lot of cuts, and burns, and bruises.

"Come on Brit.. you too."

He growled but pulled his shirt off too. He held a scar across his collarbone, from America by accident when he was a child. The two had completely forgotten that there was even a camera filming them. "Go one, you both, kiss... and not a peck. I real French kiss, I'm sure France has taught you how to do it, right England?"

Italy leaned in and kissed England, the two hesitant but willing to get this over. England brought Italy closer and the two "Exchanged Saliva" like they'd been doing it for years. When they pulled away, a trail of saliva from both followed. Italy softly panted and he looked back at the gun and pushed England down and kissed his neck and bit his pulse point, causing England to cover his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait... I want England here, to top Italy. I think it'll be quite a show." He chuckled and got the video camera and held it in front of the two. "Well, go on, or I shoot."

England sighed and saw that Italy didn't want this, that he was deathly afraid of betraying Germany. He felt bad, but didn't want a bullet in his head. He sighed and pulled Italy's boxers off, making Italy look away.

"So, do we get any lube?"

Russia thought, "No... make your own. I'm not making this easy for you."

England thought for a second then put two of his fingers into his mouth and coated them until they were wet enough, while he was doing that, Italy got into a position that would make it easier; he had his ass in the air, face in his arms.

"Come on Boys, let's go... sooner you do this.." He paused, not needing to finish his sentence.

England pulled him closer and started to lick Italy's entrance, making him flinch. But it would make it easier for both of them. He pulled back and traced Italy with his index finger and pushed it into him then the other and made scissoring motions inside Italy. He knew that Germany had probably done this many times, but even so, Italy could still bleed a little.

He absent-mindedly licked his fingers and unzipped his pants, "This is going to suck..." Italy had bitten his arm to keep from moaning or saying anything out of lust. That failed when England went inside of him, "Ahh! Hah...Ngghh." He bit his arm harder even after he drew blood. He hated Russia's laughter, he was laughing at them, at their embarrassment.

Russia put the camera in Italy's red face, "Come on moan, let it out. I know you want to. Tell me, is he better than Germany? Maybe? Maybe not? England here's being gentle... is Germany gentle with you? Knowing him, most likely not." He thought for a second, "England, I want you to to hurt Italy while you do this."

England stopped, "W-what? No way. I don't hurt people."

"We won't get a proper response out of Italy if you don't, do it, or I'll shoot both of you."

England dug his fingernails into Italy's hips and trusted harder into him. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good... He heard Italy's moans coming through now and instantly regretted thinking that.

"Come on Brit! Hurt him some more, He loves pain."

England turned Italy onto his back and spread his legs apart, as far as they would go and trusted into him, hitting his prostate in the process.

"AHH! Hah, ha, hah, Ngghh.."

England kept doing this and started to toy with Italy's nipples. Massaging them, pulling them, and even started to bite them. Italy, who was used of getting this from Germany, didn't know how to react without saying anything from lust that he'd regret later. "Ahh...England..m-more.. harder." he panted, completely enwrapped in the pleasure he was receiving. England hit Italy's prostate a couple more times "Mmm! Ahh, ahh.. hah, yes! Ohh... I love it so much! Ahh... hurt me some more Iggy, I-I need it."

"Come on 'Iggy', hurt him more. He loves the pain. Give it to him."

England was also getting more pleasure than regret from this. He picked Italy up and sat him in his lap, sliding him down slowly, making Italy shudder. He picked Italy up and slammed him down onto him, making Italy call out his name again. He kept doing this a couple more times. He'd bite and suck at Italy's nipples, biting his chest as well. As hard as he could. "Sì! Ohh! Sì più per favore dammi di più! Ne ho bisogno!"

They both came at the same time, England inside of Italy and Italy cumming over both of their chests.


	4. Bitterly Decived

England and Italy both panted, trying to catch their breath.

"So, how does it feel to become men?" Russia sarcastically asked the two. He went to the back off the room and brought back a large black box, one of which you'd expect to find a dead body or instruments of torture inside...

England and Italy both fell asleep pretty fast and Russia took his ringing cell-phone. He wanted to crush it now, but he needed to keep up the charade.

He cleared his throat and answered the phone, "Da? Hello?" He listened to the German on the other line, "No, I can't say that I have. England came over a while ago.. we had come coffee since I didn't have any tea, we talked, we argued, we talked, and then he decided to leave... yeah, he left about an hour ago, did you try calling England? Well, I'll go look for him, yeah.. oh he asked me about Italy being missing, and I'll be on the look out for him and ship him over there as soon as I see him. Da, welcome."

3 hours later

Italy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at England and woke him up, "Oi! Wake up! We get to leave!" He stood up and shuddered as cum ran down his leg, "I want to take a shower, maybe he'll let us take one before we leave." He hurried and got dressed and woke England up again, "Hey! Wake up!"

England sat up and then stood up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and England threw on his shirt and waited for the door to open. "Russia, let us go now. We did what you wanted."

Russia paused in the doorway, "Yeah, you did, and you two did such a great job... I just had to share your performance with the others... wait till they see the video," he spoke in a mocking tone, "_Ohh, Iggy! I need it! Yes! Ahh hah..Hurt me more!" _he chuckled, "I wonder what Germany will say when he sees that...or what America will say when he sees that..."

England and Italy's expressions turned from being hopeful to horror, "You did what? I thought we had a deal! And why are you wearing that mask?"

Italy started to whimper, "B-but, you promised! It's not fair! Why did you lie?"

Russia came into the room and shut it behind him, locking it again behind him, amused that Italy was about to cry, "What's wrong now?"

Italy started to cry, "Y-you said... you said that you would l-let us go... and you w-wouldn't show it to Germany!"

Russia laughed, completely forgetting that the camera was on at the time, "Oh my God! You actually believed me? Why haven't you learned yet... Никогда не доверяйте русски!" (Never trust a Russian)

He grabbed England by his hair and threw him down and then started to remove his own clothing. England fought back, well... it wasn't really much of a fight, Russia punched England in the face and it stunned him for a couple minutes.

"Hey England, this is going to hurt a lot!" He chucked the he glared at Italy until he went back into that corner that made him feel safe. He practically tore off Englands pants and immediately thrust inside him, making England cry out and start crying himself. He couldn't say anything as the Russian thrusted in and out of him. His insides were on fire and he felt blood dripping heavily down his legs and because Russia was very huge in that area, practically tore him open or 'Split in Half' could be better used this way.

It wasn't long before England passed out from shock and Russia kept going until he cummed inside England. Russia composed his self and started to dress himself and leaned over England, "Dirty Brit. Look at you now... not so proud... your helpless now, and no matter how many times you call for someone to help you, help will never come for you."

_At Germany's house a couple days later_

"I wonder where he went to? First Italy-san, then England-san...now Canada... I hope they aren't in any danger..." spoke Japan as he closed his cell-phone. It had been a week since Italy had gone missing and three days since England had gone missing.

Germany slammed his fist into the table, "Gott Verdammt, wo zum Teufel sind sie?" He'd been very agitated since Italy went missing.

"Calm down please, I'm sure they will turn up. All three of them. Canada, Italy and England." France said hopefully. Canada went missing two days ago. And no word on any of them,so of course, it couldn't have been a ransom demand...

America walked inside holding three tapes, "Hey, these were on the porch, Germany, these your porn?" He joked and handed them to him.

"Uh... no... they aren't my porn, stupid American, why does everything revolve around porn?"

"Oh shut up and lets watch, if it isn't porn, then you have nothing to worry about." America stated as he fell on the couch, "Come on, I'll put the first one in!" Germany handed him the one that said, 'Watch me first' and he sat back down.

_"Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me!"_ Everyone one in the room suddenly fell grim... it was Italy. "Italy!"

_"He can't help you, you stupid Italian..." the man's voice was distorted and he kicked Italy in the face, sending him backwards and busting his lip. "Doitsu! Germany, help me! He's being mean!" _

_"If you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up!" the man threatened but was ignored by the crying Italy, "Doitsu! Help me!" A growl and the camera being set down on its stand. "Okay, I warn you, time to make you obedient, little one." The man was wearing a mask and he pinned Italy down on his stomach, biting his neck, hard. He looked up at the camera, "Lookie Germany, look at your little Italian... He really is an innocent one.. you choose well." _

The sound of cloth tearing and a terrified scream from Italy made Germany looked away, "Turn it off... I can't watch."

_"Oh, Germany, if you're not watching, then I suppose you'll miss this..." A grunt and Italy screaming out in pain, "Fa male! Lasciami andare per favore! Non ho fatto niente per te! Voglio andare a casa!" (It hurts! Let me go please! I did not do nothing to you! I want to go home!)_

Germany looked away again and clenched his fists hard. The rape on video lasted for fifteen minutes and left Italy bloodied and beaten. He looked away from the screen, as if to hide. The man came on screen again, standing over Italy,_ 'Hey there. If you think that was bad... watch the other tapes. But of course, you can finish this tape, watch me beat and rape him..."_

Germany practically pulled the tape out of the T.V and threw it on the ground. And spit on it, "Wenn ich jemals sehen, ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dich töten!" (If I ever see you I swear to God I will kill you!)

"Should we watch the other tapes?" asked Japan quietly. "They may show us more.."


	5. The Fear of being Unloved

_"Are you fucking crazy? I'm not having sex with him, in front of you, in front of that bloody camera, and especially not for whoever's going to watch this. And I wouldn't ever do that to Germany. He loves Italy."_

_"The offer still stands... you two can still fuck each other and I'll let you two leave... you can go back to your Germany, Italy and I won't show the tape to him... he'll still think that you're perfect. That you're... innocent."_

_"R-really! You promise?!" _

_"Of course."_

_"You get turned on so easy... Italy is young, da? Does that mean that you get turned on by children? Maybe we could get that young brat involved in this... that little Sealand."_

_"Come on moan, let it out. I know you want to. Tell me, is he better than Germany? Maybe? Maybe not? England here's being gentle... is Germany gentle with you? Knowing him, most likely not." _

_"England, I want you to hurt Italy while you do this."_

_"Ahh...England..m-more.. harder."_

_"Mmm! Ahh, ahh.. hah, yes! Ohh... I love it so much! Ahh... hurt me some more Iggy, I-I need it."_

_"Come on 'Iggy', hurt him more. He loves the pain. Give it to him."_

_"Sì! Ohh! Sì più per favore dammi di più! Ne ho bisogno!" ("Yes! Oh Yes more please give me more! I need it!")_

Germany looked like he was going to be sick when he went to hide his face, "Verdammt!"

_"Look Germany, it seems he'd rather fuck England."_

"Germany-san...that man promised them that if they did that. they could leave. Italy probably only did that to come back home to you." Japan said to try to comfort the German.

"Y-yeah. I know... but, it isn't easy watching your lover fuck someone else... even if it is to leave..." He looked back up and cleared his throat. Germany still loved Italy deeply, he was really hurt. Of course, he wasn't used to this feeling of one's heartbreaking, and he didn't like it...

He looked over at America who just sat there, staring at the screen. He hadn't budged once, so everyone wondered what he was thinking, or if was even thinking at all, "You okay America?"

America mumbled and looked down.

"What did you say bro?" asked France as he placed his hand on America's back, "before he was taken by whoever this man is... we got into this big argument... I told him to go to hell and that I didn't care if I ever saw him again... if he dies, those are going to be the last words I ever said to him... ...I..I am such a total ass-hole.." He hid his face in his hands

The room went silent, aside from the tape playing. "Come on bro, you can't blame yourself for this..."

"But I can and I do, I have no right to call myself a Hero anymore and now I won't even get the chance to apologize..."

_"Come on Italy, stop crying. Germany won't hate you.. I promise. He loves you way too much.." _

_England thought about America and pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, obviously trying to keep from crying himself. _

_"How do you know that, you can't even get one person to love you..." Italy gasped and covered his mouth, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I promise. I'm just scared... I'm sorry. Don't start crying now, you're supposed to be the strong one."_

America slammed his fist down on the table beside him, "Take the tape out, I'm not watching anymore of this. Let's just watch the last tape and get this over with..." He stood up and picked up the last tape off the coffee table and put into the VCR and went to sit down.

_"Let me go. And let them go r-right now."_

France immediately looked up at the screen as Canada appeared.

_"Aww.. Canada, you're being so brave... that's not how you usually act. But of course... you won't very soon."_

Canada looked healthy... well, healthier than Italy and England. This video depicted England and Italy very beat up and they looked really tired. _"Fuck you. Let them go at least, please." Canada crossed his arms and looked angrily at the man who just laughed. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen you with a backbone. Who knew? It'll take longer to break you, since words don't really affect you like they do these two слабовольный человек (Weaklings)... I do have a couple, 'toys' with me that can help me."_

_"What do you mean? Things, eh? What are those things?" _

_"Really? You have no idea... even though you were raised by France." He sounded amused. _

_"Pour votre information la Russie, la France n'est pas aussi grand d'un pervers comme vous êtes, et il est surtout pas un violeur putain comme vous êtes.(For your information Russia, France is not as big of a pervert as you are, and he is certainly not a fucking rapist like you are. .)_

_Russia threw a punch at Canada, busting his nose and sending him to the floor. "G-get off me, you fucking pervert!"_

France bit his hand hard to keep from cursing as he watched, "B-baisage!" (F-fuck)

_"I SAID GET OFF!" Canada kicked Russia in his crotch and as he fell off, Canada rushed past the video and the sounds off a door rattling was heard. "BAISAGE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" _

_England and Italy backed up as Canada grabbed Russia's collar and pulled him off the ground until they both were eye-level, "Give. Me. The. Key. NOW!" _

_Russia just laughed, "Wow, so intimidating. Who taught you to fight like that? Maybe he should teach these two." _

_"France and America, and maybe they should..." He was cut off when Russia punched him again, this time in the mouth, sending him flying. "Maybe they should have taught you better." _

_The camera fell down as Canada was pushed into it and the sounds of fighting was heard. "H-hey! D-don't!" _

_"Italy, grab Canada. NOW." _

_Sounds of struggling and then the video picking back up and pointing at the defeated Canadian, "You know, I'm sure you could do with a few more lessons from France and America, you don't fight too well." Italy hid his face in Canada's back and kept a firm grip on his arms. Canada spit on Russia, "Fuck you. They'll kill you, they all will if they're the ones watching this. And I'm sure they are, why else would you be filming this."_

_"You're very smart, maybe if they knew this, they'd pay more attention to you, and you wouldn't be able to blend in with your surroundings. I've observed you standing right next to France, America, and even the others, and they ask, 'I wonder where Canada is' and you look so hurt, it's comical. Maybe you aren't as special in their eyes as you think."  
_

_Canada stopped struggling, "D-don't say that... that's not true."_

_"Really now...how can someone be so special, and not even be seen by his own family, let alone others?" Canada looked down, and it was clear that he was thinking about the question asked. _

"That's not true, don't you believe it!" Yelled France, forgetting that Canada couldn't hear him. "Fuck! Why is he doing this to them, why not us, we're stronger than them, we would've taken more than them, but no! You choose the weaker ones, the ones that we protect because they can hardly defend their-selves." France stopped and caught his breath, "Fuck!"

_"T-that's not true.." Canada said softly afraid of it being true._

_"Ah, so. Words don't affect you...but the idea..no, the fear of being unloved affects you. Maybe you aren't as different from these two as you think. That's the same way I broke them. It was quite hard though, because you as humans, are desperate to be loved, to love yourselves. Heartless beings like me, love tearing that hope away, breaking down the person slowly until they can't bear to live anymore. I convinced Italy that Germany was only with him because he was a pity-case... it was hard, but, if you tell someone that sentence enough times, they eventually start to believe it. And of course, it was a bit easy to convince England here that America hated him, because of their little argument, and after of the 'American Revolution'! _

_"So, how loved are you, Canada? Truly?" Italy moved away when Russia indicated him to, and sat in front of him, "Well, what's your answer? Do you even have one? Are you sure that you are as loved as you think, or are you as loved as you 'Want' to think?" _

_Russia chuckled and stood up and started laughing, "Aww, your expression is so pitiful, you honestly have no idea if you are loved. Well... I'll answer your question, you aren't."_


	6. Awkward situations

"HE NEEDS A HOSPITAL, PLEASE! PLEASE! HE'LL DIE!" screamed Canada as England went into shock from blood loss. Canada cried louder, "NO! ENGLAND! PLEASE! RUSSIA! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! DON'T LET HIM DIE!" He unknowingly screamed through tears.

Italy sat in the corner crying, rocking back and forth and covering his ears. "S-stop it. Just stop crying... I can't take it anymore.. I-I can't..."

England coughed up blood and shuddered and held a firm grip over a large gash on his arm, neverminding the ones on his abdomen, or the small one on his neck, just below the jugular vein. "C-Can-ada.." He slowly lifted up his hand and stroked his brother's cheek, saying in his own way, _'Don't cry, it'll be just fine.'_

"ENGLAND! NOOO!" Canada hugged England tightly and cried louder. "PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM DIE! KILL ME INSTEAD!" He didn't care that he was getting covered in England's blood as he would have a week ago.

Russia looked at England and thought about Canada's plea. If he were to die... it would be entertaining to watch his last struggles to live... his last breath... Canada's crying and yelling. Him trying to wake England up, calling his name hopefully... then again, all the crying.

Russia went over to England and Canada pulled England away, "NO! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! HE CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Canada buried his face in England's neck, trying to stop crying.

Russia crossed his arms and sighed, "I thought you wanted me to help the Brit." Canada looked up suddenly, "Y-you are? C-can you take him to the hospital, please?"

"I don't know yet to be honest, I'm just really tired of hearing you guys whine and cry." Russia growled in annoyance and pulled his knife out of his pocket. Canada pulled England back and shook his head profusely, "N-no! Don't kill him!"

Russia pulled his lighter out and started to heat the knife's tip, "I'm not going to kill him, dumbass. I'm going to sear the wounds so he somewhat stops bleeding. It will hurt a lot, so, hold him down." He continued to burn the knife until it turned light red. "Now, hold him down. If I slip, I'll burn his skin instead." He kept burning the knife until Canada finally worked up the courage to hold down his brother.

Canada sighed, closed his eyes and hesitantly did as he was told to do and held a firm grip on England as Russia took the knife away from the flame and held it down on his wounds and started to burn the wounds close. To his surprise, England didn't really try to fight back, though, he did wince when the heated blade burned the wounds. '_Maybe he's already dead? Or probably just on verge of death.'_

"That should keep him alive long enough to get him to the fucking hospital.." He picked England up bridal style and looked down at Canada, "Don't get any ideas while I'm gone." He turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"I'm not doing this for anyone, I just got tired of hearing that stupid Canadian cry." He spoke to England as he walked down the large stairs and out the door. "You know.. I could just ship you back to America... the look on his face when he sees you will be priceless." He laughed, that's what he'd do, but, he'd take England back himself, just to watch America's reaction.

The flight was a short one, or maybe it was just short because he had little concept on time. He landed and made a face, British air. Disgusting. Now he remembered why he never liked comeing here... it was always so... so grim.

It didn't take long for him to find a hospital, though, as soon as he walked in carrying England, almost every nurse and doctor ran up to him and asking all sorts of questions. "Nevermind that.. just fucking fix him up... oh, and I would call his brothers, France and America over. They've been looking for him." And with that, he left, not caring whether England flat lined on the way to surgery.

America sat still, he'd paused the video at a part where the three didn't look so bad. He hated seeing England's expression like that... hopeless. "Fuck." He turned the tv off and turned on his side. Japan sitting in the floor, Germany and France in the kitchen. They were all uneasy, and the tougher countries all agreed that Russia would be coming after Japan next.

The phone rang suddenly, breaking the silence and startling America. Japan took the American's cellphone off the coffee table, "It's a hospital." He pressed talk, "Hello? Yes?" France and Germany came back into the living room and then France's cellphone rung. "Huh? Who is it? It had better not be 'Her' again because if it is, so help me... huh? A hospital?" He answered, "Y-yes... what's going on?"

Japan stood up fast, "England's in the hospital!" France got the news a second later, "Yeah, he came in over two hours ago, and he's going into surgery! We have to go! NOW!"

"We have to go to Britain... in Liverpool... he's in a hospital there."

America grabbed his keys quickly, "I know where the hospital is."

Germany's phone rung and he answered it, "Yes? I-ITALY! WHERE ARE YOU?" he suddenly asked, his adrenaline going up. "Canada's with you? Where are you? I'll come get you both..." He wrote down something on a piece of paper and soon hung up, "You go get your people, and I'll get mine." They all rushed out the door and into their cars and trucks.

* * *

Italy dropped the cell-phone on the mattress and sat down, "Well we have to g-go now. Germany's coming."

Canada looked at him, "Here?"

"Well... no... not exactly, I told him to pick us up at the hospital here..."

Canada blinked, "Come again?"

"A-at the hospital."

Canada nodded, put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Uh-huh... at the hospital. He couldn't have just came 'Here' to get us... no. At the hospital."

Italy nodded, "Yep. We just have to break out of here!" He stood up and went to the door and pulled at it. Canada just watched, completely amazed. Was Italy really this dumb?

He just tried to keep himself from killing the Italian before Russia could, "Italy, m-move please." He walked to the door and jerked at it. He hurt his hand and swore silently. "Italy... what makes you think that we can get this door open, when we couldn't last time we tried?" Italy stopped and thought.

He started to pull at it again, and it really started to irritate Canada and he pushed Italy aside then kicked the door as hard as he could and fell to the ground outside. "Ouch."

"You did it! Now, We can get to the Hospital!" He jumped up in down then stopped and winced, "O-owwie!"

Canada got up on his hands and knees and then stood up, "Glad to see you back to your normal self."

"Of course! I'm going home! Germany's going to come save us. Though, I'd like to see you back to normal."

Canada blinked, "I am acting normal."

Italy chuckled awkwardly, "O-oh, of course you are... I just.." he was cut off by Canada, "Never noticed, yeah, I know."

Canada took off down the hall and stopped, "Where's the..."

"Where's the what?"

**~BARK, BARK, BARK~**

"That!" Canada heard upstairs, what he assumed was a VERY large dog scratching to get a door open. "Well shit. We're fucked."

Italy grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him hurriedly down the long hallway and they both heard the door breaking and louder barking, "Run Faster!"

They looked back and saw the dog running up to catch them. It was a large, wolf like dog. It growled and ran faster as Italy and Canada ran down the stairs. It jumped and tackled Italy by latching onto his arm. "GET IT OFF!" It tugged at his arm and finally got him down to the floor. He reached out for Canada, "C-Canada! HELP ME!"

Canada just stood there, arms crossed. He could wait a minute longer. Italy cried out in pain. He sighed and whistled then commanded, "Сапфир, выйти итальянца." (Sapphire, get off the Italian) She immediately let go and walked over to Canada who sat on one knee to pet her, smirking all the while. "Y-you... You..." Italy tried to get out, but was too stunned and shocked to say anything.

"You, you? What are you trying to say?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Y-You're not Canada... You.."

"I am, just you never realized it. Russia was right to say that no one ever noticed me... so, of course, I went to to the one person who would."

* * *

America was the first one to enter the hospital and he ran down to the surgery room. He'd been in this hospital a couple times before when he was younger, because he'd always loved to get into things that could possible break his bones, like climbing and accidentally falling out of trees. So naturally, he went exploring a lot in this hospital. He'd always hated the place where the surgeries were done, because he used to hate the sight of blood.

The door was shut and he was held back by two of the security, "Let me in God damnit!" He struggled to get out of their grip on him.

"America, stop!" called France and Japan as they ran up to him and pulled him away, "Stop!" France held America in a death grip, not moving as America threw punches and kicked and yelled.

"AMERICA! STOP!" America growled and tried one last time to escape. "AMerica, stop, you can see him after the surgery is done." France sat down and forced America to sit down in his lap. France still kept a firm grip on his younger brother, "Stop, calm down, you don't want to barge in there and cause them to make a mistake."

America slowly stopped struggling, "Y-yeah.. and if he dies... He'll still think I-I hate him." His voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes and France looked at him, "You're crying? Come on now, stop your crying, it'll be alright."

"How do you know that? HOW?!" America slid to the floor and hid his face in his hands and held back crying aloud; France not helping one bit as he sat down on the floor and hugged him. "You know, you haven't let me hug you since you were little." France said, trying to make America smile. When that failed, France just held him close, patting his head.

It was another hour until the head surgeon came out, wiping blood on a towel. He walked over to the three waiting for news on England and they all stood up, "W-well... how is he?" asked America.

The doctor sighed, which almost gave America a heart-attack, "Oh god." he sat down, expecting to hear the worst.

"Relax kid, his surgery went well. It was a great thing he came in when he did, or else he'd be on a slab." He paused.

"Why am I sensing a 'But' here?" asked Japan.

"Well... he isn't responsive to anything. Like his will to live is gone."

"What does that mean? Is he in some sort of coma?"

"No, he's awake... just not responding. We are going to run a CAT scan on him soon to see if he has any other trauma that we could have missed."

America stood up, "Can we go see him before that happens? Please.."

The doctor stood there for a minute, thinking. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just don't take to long."

America nodded and the tree practically ran into the room and went to where England lay. America's face went white and he grew faint, having to gab France's shirt to keep himself from falling over.

England was hooked up to a heart monitor, IVs where hooked up to him, there were stitches and he was covered in bandages. He was laid back, and he stared at the ceiling, "E-england? England!" America called softly.

No response.

America grabbed England's hand and squeezed it, "England! Answer me! Please!Let me know that you're okay..." his voiced cracked, "P-please... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have listened, I shouldn't have said anything like that to you... I'm sorry..I'm sorry!" Tears fell from his face and it fell on the sheets and on England's arm.

France took England's other hand into his own two and kissed it and lowered his head.


End file.
